newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1974 Homemade
Part 1 Muppet Babies Muppet Island (1974) Aosth: Trail of the Missing Tails (1974) Muppet Babies: Elm Street Babies (1974) Muppet Babies Muppets of Invention (1974) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (1974) Aosth The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops (1974) Muppet Babies: A Punchline to the Tummy (1974) Pokémon Advanced: A Hole Lotta Trouble (1974) Muppet Babies: Old MacKermit Had a Farm (1974) Muppet Babies: Weirdo for the Prosecution (1974) Freddy Aguilar the Show The Poetry Fest Show (1974) Muppet Babies: Invasion of the Muppet Snackers (1974) Muppet Babies Where No Muppet Has Gone Before (1974) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (1974) Muppet Babies: The Frog Who Knew Too Much (1974) Muppet Babies: Operators are Standing By (1974) Muppet Babies: Puss n Boots n Babies (1974) Muppet Babies: Babes in Troyland (1974) Aosth: Sonic the Matchmaker (1974) Aosth Mass Transit Trouble (1974) Aosth: Sno Problem (1974) Hey Arnold!: Field Trip (1974) Aosth Over the Hill Hero (1974) Aosth: The Robotnik Express (1974) Aosth: Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior (1974) House of Mouse The Stolen Cartoons (1974) House of Mouse: Big Bad Wolf Daddy (1974) House of Mouse The Three Caballeros (1974) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1974) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1974) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (1974) Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (1974) Part 2 Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (1974) House of Mouse: Mickey and the Culture Clash (1974) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1974) Blue's Big Musical Movie (1974) Sonic X: Flood Fight (1974) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi It’s Alive (1974) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1974) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1974) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1974) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1974) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1974) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1974) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1974) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1974) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1974) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1974) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1974) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1974) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1974) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1974) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1974) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1974) Beyblade Final Showdown (1974) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1974) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1974) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1974) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1974) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1974) Naruto Departure (1974) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1974) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1974) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1974) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1974) BeyWheelz A New World (1974) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1974) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1974) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1974) Spider Riders Archna Power (1974) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1974) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1974) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1974) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1974) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1974) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1974) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1974) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1974) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1974) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1974) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1974) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1974) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1974) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1974) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1974) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1974) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1974) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1974) Music I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (1974) Angel - Belinda (1974) RBD - Salvame (1974) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1974)